Missed you too
by grunger
Summary: sequel to Missed you ,contains squall/quistis ,seifer/fuujin and raine/laguna shipping .All reviews and flames welcomed


  
Missed you too   
  
By Grungerocka  
  
  
  
Okay , in this sequel I'm gonna be far nicer to seifer ,because I have just realized that he's really cool . Thanks to the people who reviewed the first part(especially the one who likes nirvana /Foo Fighters) even though many didn't really rate the squall /quistis ,they found my OTT portrayal of Rinoa much more interesting , (I doubt that most of them even read my fic before dumping on it) ,and relax .Jeez ,this is gonna be tres difficult ,I have major problems writing from a female pov ,being a male and all , grrr ,die Rinoa die!!!  
  
  
OK where were we?  
Oh yeah!  
  
  
"Do you love her?"  
  
"enough to die for her?"  
  
"enough to risk everything for her"  
  
"We will see ,throw down your gunblade and I *may* let her live"  
  
"Squall, don't" ,Are the only words that I manage to force past my dry lips ,I wanted to say so much more and yet ,the fact that Squall would even consider risking the fate of the world for me ,touched me and made me wonder if he cared about me enough to actually go through with it   
  
"I have to" And he would ,  
  
somehow I knew that he would ,without a second thought toward himself ,our friends or the rest of the world .He had made it clear before that I would come first ,but I remember having my doubts. I only wish that my doubts had been correct ,because he had thrown away everything for the hopeless possibility that Rinoa had grown a heart during her exile .  
  
"You do love her enough to die for her ,A pity that neither of you will have an opportunity to realize that love ,mwahahahaha"  
  
I stand glued to the wall ,my feet are about to give way .As Rinoa prepares to send me to the next world ,I suddenly feel a deep sadness ,poor Squall ,he would blame my death on himself .I knew that he would, because I had known him all my life .Rinoa never understood him, she followed him around like a puppy until he agreed to be with her ,just to shut her up . She had used all the people who trusted her ,Squall ,Seifer ,even me and so for the last few seconds of my short life ,I glare at her and throw a soft glance at Squall who was charging at me,but with no chance of reaching me .Even so ,I turned back to face Rinoa .I hope squall avenges my death ,and guts that witch ,then at least I would have the satisfaction of knowing that she had died painfully ,it would probably make my afterlife much more fulfilling .Rinoa was hesitating ,she was clearly hoping to catch us both in the blast ,I scream as Squall throws his weight against me and pushes me out of the range of the oncoming magic .  
  
"I love you" he whispers as his breath drains from his body  
  
"NOOO! ,Squall ! ,I'm going to kill you ,you heartless bitch"  
  
I run after Rinoa ,but give up after she gets into a truck and drives off .I then go to Squall and kneel down and kiss his near white lips ,for hours I cling to his body ,crying .I didn`t even wince when Selphie and the others burst through the door some hours later ,Cid was with them and he came up to me and held me as I cried on his soldier ,he was like a father to me .He would have loved Squall and I to be together ,Squall was the only guy that he would entrust my life with .  
  
"Quistis , what happened?"  
  
I tried to speak ,but the words would not come out ,though I had a feeling that they did not expect me to say anything .After Cid released me Selphie took her turn and we cried on each other's shoulders ,Xu was comforting Cid who had tears in his eyes ,he had lost two of his children ,Squall and Seifer, and he hated to see his daughter so sad , Zell had his head in his hands and walked outside, Irvine just looked gay ,he obviously did not know how to react as he walked off back to the garden .  
  
When we got back to the garden I went straight to my room and cried myself to sleep .The next day I woke up and stepped into the freezing shower and collapsed to the floor .Later I got up and reported to Cid who called the others and we had a discussion about what to do now that Squall was gone ,apparently we had won the war ,but as long as Rinoa was alive ,the western territories were in danger of her seizing power .Although we knew that she probably would not dare confront the garden without a knight to hide behind ,she was a cowardly teenybopper .(That is one of the reasons why I dislike Rinoa ,by supporting her, you are giving in to the whole damsel in distress syndrome that even the female fanfic writers support ,I mean at least Tifa ,Aeris ,Lenna ,etc did not need to be saved in some macho fashion ,I also hate pop music ,its gay) Cid thought that we should consult Edea ,so we travelled to the white SeeD ship ,she insisted on seeing me  
  
Edea "Quistis ,there is a disturbance in the force ,I can feel it (I just had to put that in because my friend always says that when he's about to fart) .Something has happened ,hasn`t it?"  
  
"Yes ,it`s Squall ,he ,he . . ."  
  
My eyes begin to water again and I clutch my face for the upteenth time since his death . Elle turns toward me  
  
Edea "He died didn't he ,but that means that Rinoa is still alive ,and if she still has Seifer as her knight ,then they could persuade the Galbadian government into bringing her into a position of power ."  
  
"Seifer is dead also"  
  
Elle "but then how did Squall die if he had defeated Seifer ,I thought that you were fighting Rinoa"   
  
"I was ,she defeated me and Squall died saving my life"  
  
Elle "You love him ,don't you (?)"  
  
Edea "Elle ,don't be so rude"  
  
Elle "whatever ,well ,do you ?"  
  
"I do"  
  
Elle "Quisty ,that is so sweet ,because I know that he is ,I mean was infatuated with you"  
  
"Really ?"   
  
A smile passed my face for the first time in a long while  
  
"Yeah ,he was always trying to work out some way to tell you ,I felt it when I was a sorceress ,his feelings for you were very strong and they kept creeping into my mind "  
  
"Yes well he picked an opportune time to tell me ,on his death bed in fact"  
  
"You mean he told you ,whoa ,I know that the very thought of telling you scared him to pieces"  
  
"I never got to tell him how I felt"  
  
Edea "You still may ,because I have a cunning plan (duh duh DUH!) ,uh ,okay ,when you were gone some of the garden students were assigned to help here on the white SeeD ship ,one of them was a really weird guy ,and he claimed to be one of your students ,his name was Marco and he told me about the legend of the Phoenix pinion in shumi village (Marco actually did give me that as a plot twist, I should mention this just in case) .Apparently there is a local myth that the phoenix pinion can resurrect ,men who have a high midi chlorient count (I know I know, that was from star wars ,but I couldn't think of any other way to express the descendants of Hyne) who have died before their time , before they have found their one true love ,that is .It also states that they can only be awakened by their one true love who has acquired the phoenix pinion .The phoenix pinion should be placed by the resting place of the deceased and they must be asked to return to their loved ones."  
  
Quistis "You mean that I could revive him ,but only if our love for each other is real"  
  
Ellone "Don't worry Quisty ,its clear that you both love each other"  
  
Quistis "Yes ,but do we ,for all we know it could just be some crush ,I mean I am only 20 and squall is just 19"  
  
Edea "yes, but we will never know unless you try"  
  
Quistis "Yes ,you are right ,as usual matron .I will go to Shumi after I have spoken to Laguna , I wonder how he will take this"  
  
Ellone "Maybe you should wait until afterwards to tell him"  
  
Quistis "No ,Squall`s burial is tomorrow and Laguna would probably be devastated that he was not able to go to his son's funeral"  
  
Ellone "You knew ,how ?"  
  
Quistis "Squall told me one night after we defeated Ultimecia ,I was the only person he would tell ,he broke into tears when Laguna told him that his mother had died sometime after his birth ,she had gone to look for Laguna and was found and buried in the Shumi area ,at least he knew that he had a father and step sister before he passed wind"  
  
Ellone "Hmmm ,he never told me that he knew ,but yes you are right ,you should tell Laguna/dad/father (whatever)"  
  
After staying for a few hours to learn how to control my powers I said goodbye. I departed and made my way to the Garden and then we went back to Balamb to get the Ragnorok ,when we landed in Esthar ,Laguna came to meet us , I told him about Squall and he just stared into space and a silence engulfed the room. After a few minutes he asked me how and I gave him all the gory details .  
  
"He must have really cared for you if he gave his life to save you ,I wish that I could have done that for Raine"  
  
"Yes ,we were going to bury him beside her ,with your consent of course.."  
  
"Yes ,I think that Raine would have loved her son to be buried beside her, I know that Squall missed his mother .When is Squall to be buried ?"  
  
"Today ,because we are planning to go to Shumi village tomorrow ,we are going to check out an old myth about the phoenix pinion"  
  
"The phoenix pinion ?,is that the legend about someone reviving their one true love ?.I have heard of it from one of the Shumi elders ,do you believe that you are his one true love?"  
  
"Yes ,I do ,and I am going to find out"  
  
"If it is possible ,I would like to come with you"  
  
"Well ,yes ,I suppose that there is no harm in that ,I don't suppose that you think that you are his one true love ?"  
  
We both burst out laughing   
  
"I think I can see why Squall loved you ,anyway lets go"  
  
We arrived in Shumi later that day and Cid ,Edea ,Selphie ,Zell ,Irvine ,Laguna, Elle ,who had made a recovery ,even Fuujin showed up ,I spoke to her about Seifer and explained that I knew that Rinoa had controlled him into loving her . She was glad that I understood that it was not Seifer`s fault and she told me that she had buried him nearby .After the service I went to pay my respects to Seifer ,Fuujin saw me and asked if she could go with me to save Squall as she felt really bad. I agreed and when we went back for Laguna everyone wanted to come .We later set off after sending everyone back to Balamb ,Laguna led us to Shumi and Fuujin and I walked behind him talking about how much we each loved Squall and Seifer .When we got to Shumi village a crowd of moogles came up and started chanting "Laguna ,Laguna" and one started chanting "Squall" .  
  
"this must be the one that Squall saved in the desert prison ,we found it after our fight with ultimecia ,we took it here to Shumi after Squall left the Garden"  
  
"Yeah ,I remember that thing ,it used to follow Squall around"(Fuujin speaks normally now because I cant be bothered writing in all of the continuation dots)  
  
So anyway we went down the elevator and we spoke to the elders ,after a long welcoming ceremony for Laguna ,we finally got to speak with the elder near the statue he was astonished when he saw Laguna .He showed us the completed statue of Laguna ,we were impressed .He told us that he had begun another statue ,   
  
"It is a tribute to your son ,sir Laguna ,we heard that he had passed away recently .We wanted to show our appreciation to the man who saved the world from the sorceress"  
  
"I am sure that he would have been greatly honored by your efforts ,as am I by your statue of me .We have came here to ask for use of the phoenix pinion ,to bring back my son"  
  
"Ah!, the sacred parable of the phoenix pinion ,you have not forgotten what you have learnt here Laguna ,but you do realize that the legend states that a person can only be resurrected if the phoenix pinion is possessed by their one true love ,from my knowledge your son did not tell us of his partner"  
  
At this point I intervene, as the elder clearly believed that Squall did not have a true love at the young age of 19  
  
"Squall told me that he loved me on his deathbed ,he saved my life and I will do anything to return the favor"  
  
"I believe that he did love you ,but are you certain that you reciprocate" (big word I learned In math's class ,wait a second ,learn? ,in math's class? ,nah!)  
  
"Of course I do ,I at least intend to find out ,I owe him my life"  
  
"Yes ,I think that you should speak with the really old guy (forgotten his name/title)"  
  
"OK , come on guys lets go and talk with the `really old guy`"  
  
We make our way to the `really old guy's` hut .As we approach the door Squall's moogle jumps out ,*weird*  
  
"Ah master `really old guy` ,we have Laguna and his friends waiting to speak with you"  
  
"Send them in then `other guy`"  
  
We enter  
  
"ah ,Laguna , I believe that you have seen Kurt the moogle ,he was given to us by none other than your friend Madame Trepe ,so what do you wish to talk about "  
  
"We are searching for the phoenix pinion ,to resurrect my son ,Squall"  
  
"Yes ,the phoenix pinion ,I remember the legend vaguely ,so is this girl the one true love of the dead"  
  
"She is"  
  
"Hmmm ,I have a gift for you ,but as you know ,we ,the Shumi do not believe in unearned profit and we can offer it to you only if you help us with our labors."  
  
"We accept gratefully ,wise `really old guy`"  
  
"okay then report to the elder who hangs around the statue ,he will give you your task"  
  
We go back to the statue , the elder tells us that he needs materials to finish the statue that he is working on ,he sends us out to look for them ,we go to the mineral merchant and he tells us that he is out of stock and that we will have to came back some other time .We wander around the whole place and we run into Kurt ,Squall's moogle .  
  
"Kupo ,Kupo"   
  
"What"  
  
"Kupo ,Kupo"  
  
(we could go on like this all day or we could make Laguna understand what he's saying)  
  
"Oh right ,you know that we are very close to Squall and you want to help us, you know the whereabouts of the stones ,it would be great if you could help us find them"  
  
Kurt "Kupo"  
  
Kurt runs around the whole place gathering the stones ,the guy needed twice as many for some reason and so we go to see him   
  
Laguna "we have the stones that you asked for"  
  
"Excellent ,that means that I can now finish the statue ,please come by in a few days and see it ,but now I think that my master `really old guy` has something for you"  
  
We go to the really old guys hut   
  
R.O.G "Ah ,you have finished already ,I have a present for you here come and receive it"  
  
Received phoenix pinion  
  
Quistis "Finally we have the phoenix pinion ,now lets get to Squall's grave"  
  
We get out of the village and head toward the site of the grave  
  
Fuujin "Great ,were finished , I am exhausted ,hey Quisty ,how far until we reach Squall's grave"  
  
Quistis "Calm down Fuuj ,we will be there soon ,hey Laguna don't lose that pinion or we may have to go back for another one ,actually ,give it to me ,I will look after it"  
  
Laguna "Okay ,wait until I can find it . . .crap ,I can't find it"  
  
Fuujin "What ,oh great"  
  
Suddenly a loud wailing sound comes from rally close by ,we go to investigate ,   
  
Quistis "she is trying to resurrect Seifer ,wait ,duck or she will see us"  
  
We crouch down behind a bush and watch her ,I drink an elixir as I am tired and it is likely that I will have to fight Rinoa soon  
  
Rinoa "Dammit why don't these pinion things come with frickin instructions"  
  
That was Rinoa all right   
  
Rinoa "Oh thanks weird gooey guy for stealing this from them ,however can I repay you?"  
  
Weird gooey guy "just stop by my brothel and I will show you"  
  
Rinoa "Okay then ,you sweet talker ,bye"  
  
Again ,that was Rinoa all right  
  
Rinoa "Okay then just put this on seifer`s grave and then ask him to return"  
  
"Seifer come back . . . . ,dammit ,oh well ,guess he didn't love me ,at least I have still got Squall to try"  
  
She picks up the pinion ,Fuujin gives a sigh of relief   
  
"I knew that he didn't love her"  
  
We follow her into the next yard were Squall and Raine lay under the ground,(because they are dead obviously).Rinoa puts the pinion down   
  
"Squall come back to me . . . . .,now! . . . ,dammit ,now I am going to have to take the world over by myself"  
  
Rinoa walks off but leaves the pinion on Squall's grave . I go over to the grave and ask him to return   
  
"Squall ,please come back to me ,I need you . . ."  
  
I wait for what seems like an eternity but I get no answer ,I fall to my knees and start to cry ,arms get wrapped around my shoulders as I continue to cry ,  
no-one can comfort me now"  
  
"No ,Squall I love you"  
  
"I love you too . . . ."  
  
Before I can react a pair of soft lips touches my own and I gaze into the eyes of the person that has just returned my will to live"  
  
"Squall ... ,I thought that you were gone ,forever"  
  
"I know ,I knew that you were the only person who loved me enough to even try to find me"  
  
"Oh Squall ,you know I would do anything for you"  
  
"Okay ,how about if you did me the honor of marrying me"   
  
I gasped   
  
"I ,I , . . .only if you ask me properly" I smirked   
  
Just then Squall turned and gave the pinion to Fuujin  
  
"Here ,you could use this if you are to get *your* true love back"  
  
Fuujin "Squall ,I ,I . . . THANK YOU"  
  
Fuujin ran off and a few minutes later ,Seifer and Fuujin came into view   
  
Seifer "Squall I really don't know how to say this"  
  
Squall "Don't worry man you don't need to ,but she does"  
  
Fuujin "Agreed ,lets go for some revenge"  
  
Seifer "Oh yes ,Ill just get my gunblade and then we can have some fun"  
  
Quistis "I think I know what's coming" I smirked  
  
We walked out into the darkness .I found her inside a tent under a tree  
  
Quistis "Rinoa ,I have a present for you"  
  
Rinoa "hello ,Quistis .I knew that you would come after me when you discovered that I had someone steal the pinion from you ,pity that Squall is dead and is staying dead"  
  
Quistis "what makes you think that Squall is dead ,What makes you think that he can't be brought back"  
  
Rinoa "The fact that I have the phoenix pinion and if you come any closer I am going to throw it over the cliff"  
  
She starts searching frantically searching in the pockets of her gay blue dress thing  
  
Rinoa "Oh crap"  
  
"please don't kill me I am just a really thin stick insect teenybopper with no mind of my own ,I mean all those times when you had to save me ,It was my fault for having no common sense at all , I am a good for nothing whore who has hypnotized the whole real world into loving me ,except for those really intelligent people like Grunger ,and Marco ,Rhiannon/alechia ,and maybe that really cool Someisa person who came and cleared up that big mess which that gay guy started on the review board of one of grunger`s fics .Anyway back to my shameless display off begging for mercy ,oh Quistis I wish I was more like you because you are a freaking goddess who looks exactly like grunger`s former art teacher who is also a freaking goddess (I cant believe that my art teacher got married with some guy *Sniff* ,she was really gorgeous)"  
  
"Okay Rinoa despite all of your whoring I am willing to let you live if you get the hell out of our lives and go somewhere very far away"  
  
Fuujin, Seifer and Squall enter the scene   
  
Everyone except Rinoa "SCREW THAT !!!!"  
  
(OKAY EVERYBODY THE NEXT FEW LINES ARE WHAT I LIKE TO CALL COMEDY AND WILL UNDOUBTEDLY FREAK EVERYONE AT FF.NET OUT AND MAY WELL MAKE A FEW PEOPLE MAD ,AND SO I AM GIVING ALL RINOA LOVERS THE WARNING THAT THEY MAY WANT TO TURN BACK NOW , PLEASE ,COULD ALL RINOA LOVERS ACKNOWLEDGE THAT THIS IS A SPOOF ENDING AND IN NO WAY IS MEANT TO ANNOY ANYONE (Yeah, right) I WILL TELL YOU WHEN WE GET PAST THE RINOA DISSING OK,BTW ,READING THE NEXT FEW LINES IS NOT ESSENTIAL OK SO ALL YOU HAVE TO REMEMBER IS THAT RINOA IS GONE ,SO YOU CAN CONTINUE READING RIGHT AFTER THIS)  
  
Everyone starts killing Rinoa ,Suddenly the great GF Kurt Cobain appears and sends Rinoa`s soul to hell ,which means that she could become a new member of the Spice girls   
  
Everyone in the world "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! ,no more spice girls please God Kurt Cobain"  
  
"Ok then how about if I kill all of the spice girls and then Send Rinoa to a convent"  
  
Whole world "Phew!"  
  
Rinoa "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! ,People in a convent can't whore themselves"  
  
Quistis "It's all right folks ,she's dying of syphilis anyway ,sending her to a convent could make her live longer"  
  
(OKAY EVERYONE YOU CAN OPEN YOUR EYES NOW ITS OVER ,AND NOW FOR THE NICE ENDING)  
  
Seifer "That was great ,so squall can we go back now"  
  
Quistis "The Garden should be on its way to collect us now ,so we should just wait by the coast until it comes ,"  
  
Fuujin "By the way ,did anyone see were Laguna went"  
  
Seifer "He is right over there with that woman"  
  
Squall "What !!! ,MOM  
  
A while later the garden comes to collect everyone ,Cid ,Edea, Ellone and the others come out to see if we are successful. Selphie starts squealing and everything is back to normal .As we are walking back to the Garden Squall whispers under his breath   
  
"Quisty ,will you marry me"   
  
I smile and tell him "Not until you propose to me properly"  
  
And so he takes me to the side and kneels down on his knees .He takes the griever ring off of his finger and asks me again but I just have to shout-  
  
"Hey everyone ,I think Squall has something to ask me"   
  
Squall cringes as I call out ,Selphie Squeals , Cid ,Edea ,Laguna and Raine gasp and smile  
  
"Quistis Trepe ,I love you more than life itself , would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"  
  
I dive down to kiss him as he turns to look at me "Off course I will ,squall"  
  
He smiles and puts the griever ring on my finger  
  
We get up and Squall turns around to see that Cid is pointing a camcorder at him and Quisty  
  
Cid "No prizes for guessing what we will all be showing our grandkids in a few years"  
  
I smile but Squall cringes further and I pout(I hate it when girls do that)  
  
"What's wrong Squall ,don't you love me"  
  
Squall "Off course I love you I love you so much more than you can ever imagine"  
  
Seifer "Excellent Squall ,got all of that on camera"  
  
I giggle and Squall buries his head in his hands .As we walk back we all make sure that we stand between Squall and the Video camera ,we have got to make sure that he never gets his hands on the tape .When we get back to the garden I know that Selphie ,Elle and I are going to make so many copies of this tape.  
  
  
  
THREE MONTHS LATER ...  
  
This is the greatest day of my life ,I think as I walk down the aisle ,Cid accompanies me and Squall is standing at the alter with Zell ,he is sweating heavily ,but has calmed down from seeing me .I can see Edea and Raine sitting beside each other smiling at me ,Laguna glances at Squall ,who nods his head in return, in the past three months we have both learned to call these 4 people mother and father (not zell ,cid).As we say our vows Raine and Edea start sniffling in the front row ,Squall and I share a smile ,as he leans down to kiss me I know that life cannot be more fulfilling .  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
OK ,everyone I know that I went a little ott with the Rinoa bit as usual but hey, its my defect ,I added the Kurt Cobain bit for the person who reviewed missed you and praised the nirvana bit ,I really hate the spice girls anyway. I got a little frustrated at the part in Shumi village ,which caused me to write the Rinoa death part to cheer me up ,(it did btw) .I added the Laguna /Raine part for Alechia who really likes Quistis/Fuujin/Raine and Laguna ,her b/f Marco gave me the idea for the phoenix pinion a few weeks ago ,thanx . .I added the proposal bit as it is every guy's nightmare to have that happen. Anyway , everyone who reads this ,anyone at all ,please review it, all comments/praises/flames/criticism/threats etc. all welcome ,but remember I have a fragile ego .Oh yeah ,I promise I wont get mad if you flame me ,except if it is Elle again j/k ,  
  
P.s 4620 words plus 4425 words for missed you (the most I have ever written in an English assignment is about 1200 for a project ,ironic!)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
